Little Moon
by AlwayzHuman
Summary: What if the Hyper Force, before Mandarin turned evil, met a strange girl? What if she had the Power Primate in her? What if she and Antauri were close? What if she was forced to separate from them? Why am I asking questions I already know? Story is better than the summary. Rated T because I'm paranoid and don't want to get into trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! AlwayzHuman here! Lol. Get it? Anyways, I've been debating whether to post this or not. I already have a few chapters for this written but this is also a less than popular fandom in my experience. So all I'm going to say is if I get at least one review, I'll post the next chapter. If no one reviews, I'll just write the story and not post it but I'll still leave this up if anyone does want to read it later on. I'll stop rambling now and let you read. Just a couple warnings though, Characters might be a bit Ooc.**

 **Disclaimer: I will only say this once. If I owned SRMTHFG, the show would not have ended.**

 **Chapter One: Meeting**

 _She ran. She ran for three days without sleep, her long snow colored hair flowing behind her. She couldn't sleep. If she did, she would see the images again and again and she would cause chaos, giving herself away to the hunters that chased her from her village. The ones who destroyed said village. She couldn't allow herself to get captured. Her parents would not have wanted that. Her blue-almost-white eyes landed on a city in the distance. The girl, who was only six, ran to the city on the little energy she had left, hoping that there was enough people out to help her lose her hunters._

 _She ran. She ran through the city for an hour and a half, losing the hunters, before exhaustion finally took over. She collapsed on the ground in an alley, breathing hard and fighting off sleep. The last thing she saw was what appeared to be a monkey coming towards her. She couldn't fight off the sleep anymore and her crystal blue eyes closed._

 _The monkey team was going on patrol around the city. They had split up to cover more ground. Antauri was on foot taking a look around the alleys of Shuggazoom, which have been known to have violent gangsters in the past. The black monkey stopped in his tracks when he noticed a six year old girl covered in dirt on the ground. She looked up at him but he could tell she could fully see him before she passed out. He started to hear whimpering coming from the girl and the things around her began to shake. Antauri picked the girl up and took her to a nearby roof to keep her safe from any moving objects. Her whimpering stopped and so did the shaking in the alley when he checked. Five men ran into the alley the small girl was originally in. One wore all white while the others wore black._

" _The shaking was coming from here. The little runt must've fallen asleep," the man in white said. "Start looking for the little monster!" Antauri glared at the man. Why would they want to hunt down a little girl that could probably hardly protect herself. He also realized that they must have been the reason she was so tire._

" _ **Mandarin to Antauri. Are you done with patrol?**_ "

" _I am but I have a sleeping girl here that might need medical attention," Antauri answered._

" _ **Bring her to the Super Robot and we'll have Gibson check her out,**_ " _Mandarin ordered._

" _On my way." Antauri activated his jetpack and flew to the Super Robot. Gibson was already waiting for him in the med bay. The second in command placed the small girl on the table before walking to his room to meditate. He was about to go deep into his meditation when a crash came. He assumed it was just Nova hitting Sprx into the wall again but that soon changed when Mandarin's voice came through his communicator._

" _ **Antauri, we need help in the med bay!**_ " _An unfamiliar female scream could be heard in the background. Antauri rushed to the med bay but was not expecting what he saw. There was a strong wind that was throwing everything around, nearly hitting every monkey in the room. Gibson was knocked out on the floor on the other side of the room. Antauri could tell that all the wind was coming from the girl he had brought into the medbay, who was screaming in her sleep. Antauri made his way to the girl, dodging anything that flew at him. When he finally reached her, he began to try to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open wide and everything in the air fell to the ground with a crash. The girl quickly sat up and backed away from the black monkey while screaming until she fell of the bed with a thud and a groan. She quickly recovered and ran to a corner to hide. Once in her hiding place, she saw the damage she did to the room while in her sleep. She was shaking from fear, scared of what these strangers might do to her._

" _I-I'm s-so sorry!" The girl whimpered. "P-please d-don't hurt m-me." Antauri slowly walked closer to the girl, hands raised as a form of peace. The second in command stopped when she squeaked in fright. Mandarin squinted at the hiding girl, noticing something strange with the girl._

" _I can sense the Power Primate running through her," Mandarin said. Antauri nodded, noticing it too. The girl stopped shaking and stared at the monkeys, not expecting them to know about the Power Primate._

" _Y-You know of the Power Primate?" The young girl asked, confused._

" _She can understand us?" Otto asked, coming out of his hiding spot in the vent. She nodded at the green monkey._

" _Mama found that she could manipulate the Power Primate a little so that I won't destroy things in my sleep, but I don't know how to do it. That must be the reason you can sense the Power Primate," she reasoned, still frightened by the cyborg monkeys staring at her._

" _What's your name, little one?" Antauri asked the small girl._

" _Luna," she answered. Thunder cracked from outside the Super Robot, making Otto jump and hide in the vent again. "Why are you afraid of the clouds?" She asked the green simian. "All you need to do is scare them away." Otto popped his head out to look at her._

" _You can do that?" He asked. She nodded but Gibson protested._

" _Of course not! It is completely impossible for-"_

" _I can scare the clouds away! I'll even show you myself! Mama-" Luna choked on her words, remembering her parents and village. She pushed it to the side in favor for showing them what she can do. "Mama said that I was the best at scaring the clouds away." Antauri held a hand out to her. She stared at his hand before staring at the monkey himself._

" _Why don't you show us what you mean," Antauri said. She nodded and grabbed his hand as he helped her to her feet. The monkey team followed Antauri and Luna to the tubes and they all headed to the Super Robot's shoulder. Thunder cracked again and Otto went to try to hide again but Luna grabbed him tail._

" _Come on," Luna insisted. "You can help me scared the clouds away. It's really easy." Otto was hesitant but followed her out onto the shoulder. "Now, face the clouds and roar at them."_

" _That's never going to work," Gibson said in a matter-of-fact sort of way. Luna stuck her tongue out at him before refocusing on Otto. Encouraging him to rawr at the sky._

" _Rawr?" Otto said. Luna shook her head._

" _That was weak," Luna said. "Would you like me to show you?" Otto nodded and Luna backed up. She tilted her head towards the sky and took a deep breath. "RAAAAAAWWRRRRRRRR!" As the sound came from the small girl, the monkey team watched as a shock wave came from the young girl's mouth and floated up to the sky. The wave was enough to part the clouds just a little. When she was done, she began to encourage Otto to do the same thing as her._

" _Somehow her voice is able to create a shock wave that forces the clouds to separate from themselves," Gibson said, analyzing the scene before him. No matter how hard Otto tried, he could never create a shock wave like Luna did. However, whenever thunder shook, he would just rawr and the thunder. The two would just laugh at how silly it was before continuing. It was safe to say that Otto no longer feared thunder. And that he had a new playmate. Later, the Hyper Force introduced themselves._

* * *

Present day

It had been a year since the Hyper Force and their allies finally defeated Skeleton King once and for all and everything was peaceful. Gibson was in his lab playing with his chemicals again, Otto was tinkering with some device he was making in the command center, Antauri was in his room meditating, and the rest of the gang was playing video games. Chiro, while watching Sprx and Nova play, realized that Antauri hadn't left his room all day and it was already noon. It was then that Gibson had decided to take a break from his chemicals and join the others in the command center. Otto finally finished his tinkering and held a small music box with little dancing monkeys on top. It played a melody that Chiro didn't recognize, distracting his thoughts.

"What song is that, Otto?" Chiro asked.

"It's called 'So Close' and it's a slow dance kind of song. I remember Antauri and Little Moon dancing to this song after dinner every night after they found it," Otto said with a soft smile, remembering the dance. "She always did love songs from other planets."

"Today would have been her birthday," Nova said, a sad look on her face as she paused the game. Otto nodded, looking back at the music box with a sad expression.

"The little chicky was the first one to start coming up with our nicknames, wasn't she?" Sprx asked, staring at the controller in his hands. Gibson nodded.

"She and Antauri were so close back then," Gibson mumbled, chuckling as he thought of the name of the song on Otto's music box.

"Um… Who are you guys talking about?" Chiro asked.

"Luna," a voice said behind Chiro. The team turned and saw Antauri walking out of his tube. "They are talking about Luna. She was very little when we first met her but she was more powerful than you would think for a six year old. She was almost as powerful as you, Chiro. We all thought she could be the Chosen One at the time but she, however, did not rely on the Power Primate as much as we do. She was a resident of a village on the outskirts of Shuggazoom and she was humanoid so we were surprised when she was able to understand us. Hunters were after her at the time. Not all of us trusted her when we first met her because she was so small and we had a rocky start," Sprx and Gibson had guilty expressions before Antauri continued. "We ended up nearly killing her because of it. She was so exhausted that we barely got away from her captors before she fell asleep. " Chiro found it interesting that someone else could understand the monkey team before him but also curious as to why they never brought her up before.

"Mandarin even started calling her Little Moon before he was corrupted," Gibson added. Suddenly, there was a knock on the foot of the robot. The team went to the monitor and pulled up a live video feed. They saw two male scientists, both in their lab coats, standing there outside the robot's foot. One was short and stubby with blond hair while the other was tall and thin with red hair. The Hyper force went down to see what they needed.

"Hello, my name is Professor Hiro and this is my associate, Doctor Yoshi," the red headed scientist greeted.

"Hi," Chiro greeted. "I'm Chiro, leader of the Hyper Force, and this is my team. What can we help you with?"

"We have been studying you and your team for a long while now and we think you might be just what we need to get our lab back," Doctor Yoshi said in a less than enthusiastic voice.

"You see," Professor Hiro said, trying to clear it up a bit. "Our lab had some experiments in it, four to be exact. We've had them for many many years but about four and a half years ago the four experiments went rogue. Right before we could make more successful experiments too. Doctor Yoshi and I were the only ones who were able to escape with our lives but now the rogue experiments won't give us the lab back and they keep attacking whomever we send in."

"Quiet dangerous and annoying little trouble makers, if you ask me," Doctor Yoshi grumbled.

"So you just want us to get rid of your experiments?" Gibson asked, a bit sceptical. The two scientists nodded. The monkey team turned to their leader for an answer.

"We don't have to do anything else today. Let's go for it."

"Can we make a stop on the way and get something to eat?" Otto asked. It didn't take long for the Hyper Force to find the lab on the outskirts of the city after they ate. It was a fairly large facility and it looked like it was abandoned for years on the outside. Chiro had a sense of dejavu but couldn't place why. The team carefully made their way into the building through the front entrance. The entrance hall looked like the outside. Old and hasn't been in use for years. They split up and continued their search for two hours and every room they went into was the same. They were currently regrouping at the front entrance.

"Kid, we looked at a little over half of the rooms in this place and no one is here," Sprx said.

"That isn't true Sprx. I sense that they have been watching us the whole time," Antauri said, trying to pinpoint where they might be hiding. He felt that one of the presences were familiar but couldn't place why it was so.

"Then where are they Antauri?" Sprx asked, getting irritated at the fact that they haven't even shown themselves yet.

"Why haven't they attacked us yet?" Otto asked, remembering what the scientists said. Gibson was about to answer when they all fell silent as they heard singing. They couldn't hear the words very well but Chiro could make out the, now, familiar melody.

"Hey, Otto. Isn't that the song from your music box?" Chiro asked. Otto dramatically gasps in shock and surprise.

"It is," Otto answered before the team decided to follow the song, thinking it will lead to the experiments. As they got closer, they were able to identify it as a female voice before they were able to hear the words.

" **So close to reaching that happy ending, Almost believing this one's not pretend, And now you're beside me, And look how far we've come.** "

Antauri stopped in his tracks, and the rest of the team new why.

" _ **So far we are, So close,**_ " Antauri quietly sang with. " _ **Oh how could I face the faceless days, If I should lose you now, We're so close to reaching, That famous happy ending, Almost believing this one's not pretend, Let's go on dreaming, For we know we are so close, So close and still so far.**_ "

The Hyper Force entered the cafeteria and noticed that it looked like it was used on a daily bases. Half of the lights were out and it was empty of life. The heroes were walking around the room looking for any clues when Chiro saw four small figures behind Antauri by an open doorway. In the darker section of the cafeteria.

"There they are!" Chiro shouted. He tripped backwards because on a fallen chair behind him and ended up cutting his arm on the edge of a broken table. "Ow!"

"Chiro!" The monkey team called as they looked back to him.

"I'm fine," Chiro reassured, slowly getting into a sitting position. The monkey team nodded and turned back to the experiments but two of them were missing now. The monkey team brought out their weapons, ready to attack. One of the remaining figures was about to bring out their weapon and fight but the other stopped them.

"Cease your squirming, boy, or this will hurt more than it should," a female voice said behind the monkey team. They turned around and saw Chiro squirming on the ground with duct tape over his mouth and a light blue cyborg monkey with dark blue eyes over him. She had one of her hands as a drill, much like Gibson's, and was pointed at Chiro's injured arm. The monkey team was about to attack when what she said next made them freeze. "Oh for bloody Pete's sake! Will thou stop thy movement so I can put this micro disease killer on thy injury?!" To say the least, the light blue female monkey was not too happy with the squirming child. Her outburst even made Chiro stop his squirming long enough for her to apply the foam like substance on his arm. Once done, she put her drill away and smiled, now calm. "There. Now was that so bad?" She helped Chiro to his feet and ripped the duct tape, with a wince from Chiro, before turning around and noticing her audience.

"Aquatica!" One of the remaining two figures shouted in a female voice.

"Coming Lulu," the light blue monkey, Aquatica, said. She ran straight for the monkey team, hopped in the air and did a flip in the air before landing beside the other two. Suddenly, the lights that were out came on and the Hyper Force was temporarily blinded by the extra lighting. A purple cyborg monkey with green eyes popped out of the ceiling, trapped in a mess of wires, right next to Chiro's head, surprising the boy. She was giggling like a little school girl as she hung upside down.

"I told you I could fix those silly lights, Evanna!" The purple monkey shouted with glee.

"Great!" Another female voice said. The Hyper Force looked back to the figures and saw that they, too, were cyborg monkeys… Well… One of them was fully metal. There was the one that helped Chiro, of course, but then there were the two that the team wasn't able to see until now. One was a white monkey with light purple stripes and orange eyes but she didn't seem all that happy to see the Hyper Force. The other was a black, fully metal monkey with grey eyes and Chiro had a sense of familiarity with her. "Now how are you going to get down, Evie?" The white monkey, Evanna, asked.

"Um…" The purple monkey, Evie, stared at the wires. "I don't know." Evanna growled but was stopped by the black monkey.

"Aquatica and I will take care of Evie and our guests. You take a nap before you snap," the black monkey said.

"Yes, Lulu," Evanna said, turning towards the door.

"You're all a bunch of girls?" Sprx asked.

"Got a problem with that, Ginger?" Evanna growled out as she turned back towards the Hyper Force. The black female monkey, Lulu, glared at the white one.

" _Go_ ," she ordered. Evanna scoffed before storming out. "I apologize for her behavior. Sleep was almost nonexistent here last night. We were continuously being attacked throughout the night." She began to walk towards the Hyper Force but didn't get far before they went into fighting stance again. Lulu stopped and raised one of her hands towards the hanging monkey. A moment later, the wires released Evie and she fell to the floor. The purple monkey landed on her feet and quickly returned to the black monkey's side with another giggle as the light blue female went to Lulu's other side.

"I thought you said they wouldn't try to hurt us," Aquatica said, annoyed that their guests have yet to put their weapons away.

"They won't," the black monkey stated.

"How are you so sure about that?" Sprx asked.

"Simple. I know that you will do everything you can to not fight a friend with your weapons," the black monkey said in a casual manner. "You have nothing to worry about, Sprxy."

"If you know us _so_ well, then you know I hate being called that." Lulu raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes." Sprx smirked, thinking he had victory. "But you used to let me call you that and pet you." Now everyone was confused. "That can be explained later." Evil began pulling on Lulu's arm.

"They're rude," Evie said when Lulu turned her attention to the purple monkey. "They didn't thank you for leading them to the cafeteria." The Hyper Force stared at the black metal monkey with shock.

"That singing was you?" Chiro asked and she nodded.

"Where did you learn that song?" Antauri asked.

"I looked it up a long time ago. Right now, I'm curious as to what those idiots told you about us," Lulu growled out. Evie and and Aquatica slightly growled as well since they knew who she was talking about.

"Are you referring to the scientists who sent us to contain the rogue experiments?" Gibson asked as he and his friend put their weapons away slowly, seeing as none of the females are currently attacking them. This question made Aquatica angry and she stomped over to Gibson.

"Thee hark hither, clotpole," Aquatica growled out as she stabbed Gibson in the chest with one of her fingers. "We art not rogues. Those gents art the monsters hither. Those gents wish to maketh an army of metal simians so those gents could start a nev'r ending war!" There was complete silence within the room.

"Lulu! She did it again," Evie whined to the black monkey, who just sighed.

"Okay… I didn't really understand most of that but I think she's saying something about a never ending war," Nova said, still a bit confused.

"Art thee talking about the scientists?" Gibson asked in the same way Aquatica talked, shocking everyone. "Wherefore would those gents want to start a war? Those gents told us that thee wast the ones to attack those folk." Aquatica stared at him in shock until Evie brought her out of it.

"Lulu," Evie whined. "It's contagious!"

"Aye. We attacked those folks. Since the four of us wast successful, those gents wanted to maketh more like us. We refuse to allow that to befall," Aquatica answered Gibson, slowly calming down.

"Does anyone know what they are saying?" Otto asked, completely confused.

"She basically told me that the scientists want to make more of these girls so they can start a never ending war," Gibson summed up. "Which means, they are the ones keeping the scientists out of the lab and preventing them from making more." Aquatica waltzed back to her two friends.

"Smart and cute," Aquatica whispered to Evie and Lulu, making Evie giggle and Lulu smirk.

"What was that?" Gibson asked.

"Nothing," the light blue female sang back innocently, making Evie giggle more.

"To add to what the scientists did, we were all originally citizens of Shuggazoom. Well, technically the outskirts of Shuggazoom. The scientists took the whole orphanage to use at experiments. They were trying to transfer our souls from our humanoid bodies to that of a monkey's. They ran out of fresh monkey bodies so they transferred mine into a fully robotic body," Lulu said. The monkey team became worried when they heard about them being taken from the orphanage on the outskirts. Antauri was the only one brave enough to ask and even he was shaking despite his own metal body.

"If I might ask, which orphanage?" Antauri asked, already sensing that he won't like the answer she would give.

"Tagart's Home for Boys and Girls," Lulu said. Horror and fear coursed through Antauri more than the rest of the monkeys, who stared at him to see his reaction.

"That was where we sent her after Mandarin was corrupted, wasn't it?" Nova asked for confirmation.

"You mean that girl you guys were talking about earlier today?" Chiro asked. "Luna, right?" The monkey team nodded. A chuckle could be heard from the girls. Everyone turned to see Aquatica chuckling.

"The scientists didn't tell them the whole truth when they assigned them to find us," Aquatica stated. Lulu nodded in agreement.

"Where are all the other kids?" Otto asked, hoping to have the hope that Luna had made it out of the orphanage before the scientists came.

"The majority of the orphans did not survive. The four of us were the only ones to survive," Lulu explained. "They would grab a new kid every week from the orphanage. Evanna was one of the first to be taken between the four of us. She was the first to be successful. Then they tried to get Aquatica but I stepped in to stop them and ended up getting taken as well."

"You were prepared to be taken, though," Aquatica interrupted. "I remember you had a backpack with you." Luna nodded.

"It had all of the stuff I didn't want to leave without. While at the lab I would continuously try to find a way to help the others escape and would get locked up for days on end. It was during one of the times I was locked up that they got Evie, the youngest out of all of us, and changed her. They had forgotten about me for quite some time before they finally remembered and gave me a robotic body. A few months after my soul was transferred into this body, and after I had gotten used to my new body, the four of us plotted and took over the lab using our new weapons. After we took over the lab we found out that the four of us were the only ones that came from the same village a long time ago."

"What about Luna? Did she at least get out?" Sprx asked. Aquatica shook her head and the monkey team saddened more, especially Antauri. He couldn't seem to focus on anything any more. Even when Chiro would wave one of his hands in front of his face.

"We haven't introduced each other yet," Lulu stated. "How about you guys go first since you're the guests." Chiro stepped forward.

"I'm Chiro, leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force. This is Antauri, my second in command, and I think you broke him," Chiro said with a wince, making Evie laugh.

"It wasn't that funny, calm down," Aquatica scolded. Evie covered her mouth but a few giggles still made their way out. Lulu nodded for Chiro to continue, which he did as he pointed to each monkey.

"This is Nova, our strongest fighter. Then there is Sprx, the pilot; Gibson, the science and medical officer; and Otto, our chief mechanic," Chiro finished. Lulu stepped forward to introduce her team.

"You've already met my second in command, Evanna, before I sent her off to sleep. They call me Lulu. I am the leader of the Elemental Sisters."

"I came up with the name!" Evie shouted excitedly. Aquatica elbowed her in the ribs. "Oh, yeah. I'm Evie! I like to build stuff! Mostly things that blow up or Super cool vehicles! I'm the mechanic of the group!"

"I'm Aquatica, head of the science and medical division here."

"How about we show you around," Lulu suggested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Trouble**

 _1:00 pm_

 _Otto was running around the Super Robot trying to find Luna with something in one of his hands when he bumped into Mandarin._

" _Oops. Sorry!" Otto called as he got back up and continued running around._

" _Are you looking for Luna again?" Mandarin called over. In two seconds flat, Otto was in front of the orange leader. "I think I saw her in Antauri's room. He's trying to teach her how to meditate." The green monkey then raced to the black monkey's room. Meanwhile, Luna was successfully meditating and was even floating a bit. Over the last three days, Antauri was the one to spend the most time with the small girl. He couldn't explain why but he felt like he needed to be by her side constantly. He also found out that Nova and Otto has been seeing her as a little sister but Antauri couldn't see her as that and he didn't understand why. Nova had suggested that maybe it was more a father/daughter bond, but that wasn't it either. Antauri noticed that she soon lowered herself and opened her eyes before turning to the door, which was closed. He was about to ask what was wrong but she answered first._

" _Otto's coming," she said in a cheerful voice. Antauri looked confused because he didn't sense anyone by the door. He was about to tell her she was mistaken when something banged into the door. What the Hyper Force had yet to find out about Luna, was that she can control wind. Meaning, she could tell you exactly were everyone was in that particular moment, listen to conversations miles away, lift herself using wind, and send out a message using the wind. She could also fight using her ability but she had yet to fully learn how to so. She only knows enough to protect herself and she can only use that when she isn't exhausted._

" _I'm fine!" Otto shouted on the other side of the door, making Luna giggle at him. Otto then entered Antauri's room. "Hi!"_

" _Hello Otto. What brings you here?" Antauri greeted, still slightly confused as to how Luna had sensed the green simian before he did. Otto held up a collar like necklace with a Hyper Force pendant hanging from it._

" _I made this for Luna!"_

" _Really?" Luna asked excitedly as Otto nodded. "Thank you!" Otto helped put the necklace on. It was a bit big on her but she loved it nonetheless. After Otto finished getting it on, Luna got up and hugged the green simian. During dinner, she showed everyone her new necklace. Otto felt proud that she liked it so much._

 _10:51 pm-Same Day_

" _How do we know she wasn't a present from that old bag of bones?" Sprx asked, furious. "She can't sleep without screaming and waking all of us up!"_

" _Sprx, don't you think she is a little too young to be of any use to Skeleton King?" Otto asked his brother._

" _This is Skeleton King we are talking about. Nothing is too low for him," Mandarin added, though he did agree that Luna was too young for the evil of Skeleton King._

" _But she's just a little girl!" Nova argued. The group continued to argue. Sprx, Mandarin, and Gibson all agreed that the girl should leave for the safety of Shuggazoom while Nova, Otto, and Antauri agreed that the girl was no real threat. What they didn't know, was that the girl was in the kitchen when they had started the argument. She had originally gone in there to get a glass of water but before she could leave with the glass, the argument began and soon tears started to form and slide down her cheeks. She knew that Skeleton King was their enemy, but she also knew that the bag of bones was also the one to send the hunters after her village. She may have been small and young, but she knew more than she let on. However, that didn't stop the hurt that flowed from the argument she was listening to._

" _Quiet!" Antauri shouted. Since the little girl began to train a little bit more with the Hyper Force, her Power Primate slowly became stronger. Strong enough to the point when she wasn't calm, her Power Primate could be felt more easily. Especially to Antauri. The second in command walked over to the kitchen door and opened it to reveal the crying girl, water glass in hand. Seeing her innocence, Sprx, Gibson, and Mandarin began to regret the words they had said. "Luna," Antauri whispered, finally getting the girl's attention. She placed the glass of water on the floor._

" _I'm sorry for being so troublesome," Luna said after she stood back up. "I'll just leave you all be now." With that, she ran. Not just out of the room or out of the robot. She was planning to head out of the city._

" _LUNA!" Antauri shouted after her as the entire team chased after her. They were catching up to her when she was picked up by a man in white coming out of the alleyway. Luna let out a terrified scream that sent a shove wave at her attacker, allowing her to get out of his grasp and a few feet away from him. "LUNA!" Antauri shouts again. The small girl turned to the black monkey and stared with sad eyes. The man in white got up and was about to charge at the girl, allowing her to notice his movement. Luna glared at him and clapped once in his direction, sending a wave that knocked him back in the alley. Luna turned to look at the six monkeys before running in the opposite, away from the Hyper Force. They called out her name as they began to try to chase her only to get a smoke bomb thrown at their faces. They could hear Luna's scream and the roar of a van. When the Hyper Force could see again, Luna and the man in white were gone. Nowhere to be seen._

" _Now what are we going to do?!" Sprx asked. "We need to save her!"_

" _Oh that's rich. NOW you believe she's just a little girl!" Nova shouts. "What happened to 'she's a present from Skeleton King'?"_

" _Apparently we were wrong about her," Mandarin said, looking at his feet._

" _All we need to is track her," Otto told the team. They all turned to the mechanic with confused faces. "I put a tracker in her necklace charm." Nova practically tackled the green simian in a hug._

" _Otto! You're a genius!" Nova shouted. The rest of the team became excited as they followed Otto's tracking beacon. It took all night to search for for her because the van was taking loops, turns, moved out of the city only to go back in, and even went through the woods a few times before it finally settled on the edge of Shuggazoom._

 _The sun began to rise in the city of Shuggazoom. Luna was in a dark cell, her only source of light was that of a small barred window. Had the bars not been there, she could have easily gotten out. She yawned, tired. She refused to sleep because if she did, the images would appear again and she would scream and cause chaos in her sleep and her hunters would end up killing her. She can't use her powers either because she'll lose control with how tired she is right now. She just needs to stay awake long enough to get away from them again. Six shadows passed by her window as they talked in hushed voices but she didn't notice them. As a last effort to stay awake, Luna began to sing._

" _ **The earth is cold, the fields are bare, the branches fold against the wind that's everywhere. The birds move on so they survive. When snow's so deep, the bears all sleep to keep themselves alive. They do what they must for now and trust in their plan. If I trust in mine, somehow I might find who I am. But where do I go from here. So many voices ringing in my ear. Which is the voice that I was meant to hear? How will I know? Where do I go from here?**_ "

" _Luna?" A familiar voice asked from her window._

" _Otto?" Luna called back weakly. "Otto, I'm over here!" Luna rushed to her barred window that she could barely reach but Otto's back was to her._

" _Luna," Antauri sighed in relief. "Team, she's over here." The rest of the monkey team crowded the smaller window. Gibson and Sprx were trying to apologize for what they said earlier, Mandarin was taking in the situation to find the best way to get her out, Otto and Nova were talking to her and saying she was going to be fine, and Antauri was more worried about her tired state._

" _Don't worry, Luna. We're going to get you out of here," Nova said._

" _Please hurry. He said that he'll kill me if I start screaming in my sleep and I'm so tired," Luna said with panic. This new information caught the team's attention and Mandarin quickly took over the situation._

" _Back away from the window, Luna," Mandarin ordered. "Otto, cut the bars. The rest of us will make sure they don't stop you." The monkey team surrounded Otto in a protective manner while he activated his saws and started cutting. Luna had scurried to the other side of the cell._

" _What's going on in there, girl!" A guard from outside Luna's cell called as he banged on the wooden door._

" _Hurry!" Luna urged. "The guard is going to come in soon!" Otto finished the last bar quickly and the small girl raced to them. She grabbed Otto's waiting hand and he pulled her out but was jerked forward as they both let out a surprised and frightened scream._

" _You are not leaving, brat!" The guard shouted, holding onto Luna's foot. Mandarin quickly came between the guard and Luna._

" _Monkey Mind Scream!" With how hard Otto was pulling on Luna to try to get her away from the guard, when the guard let go, Otto accidentally flung the poor girl into the air. Antauri caught her bridal style in midair and she quickly wrapped her arms around the black simian. "Good catch, Antauri. Now let's head back." Everyone took to the air and Luna soon fell asleep in Antauri's arms._

" _Let's hope we can get her to the Super Robot before she starts screaming in her sleep again," Sprx said when he noticed Luna was asleep. They made it to the Super Robot without her screaming and took her to the med bay. As soon as Antauri stepped away from her, Luna began to have nightmares again. Anything that wasn't nailed down began to shake. The second in command walked back to the girl and placed a hand on her's. All the shaking stopped and her whimpers even became smaller until they were nonexistent._

" _What just happened?" Sprx asked. "How did you do that?"_

" _I didn't," Antauri answered._

" _I want to try!" Otto asked. Antauri backed away and the shaking started again. Otto grabbed her hand just like the second in command but the shaking didn't stop and the girl's whimpers slowly became louder._

" _I think Antauri is the only one it will work with," Gibson analyzed. Otto backed away and Antauri took his spot and held her hand again. The shaking immediately stopped and her whimpers died down to hardly anything._

" _I think it would be best if she stayed near you when she sleeps from now on," Mandarin suggested to the black monkey. Everyone agreed and soon Gibson got his test results back._

" _She's exhausted but other than that, she is fine." Antauri nodded before picking Luna up and taking her to his room so he could sleep too._

 _11:38 am_

 _Luna woke up from a peaceful sleep and immediately noticed that she was in Antauri's arms. Then she started to blush when she realized that she had a_ _ **peaceful**_ _sleep without any nightmares. Never before had that ever happened to her but she remembered what her mother said about when that would happen. Then she noticed that Antauri was awake the whole time she was thinking._

" _Good morning," Luna greeted, making Antauri smile._

" _Good morning, Luna."_

" _How did you guys find me?" Luna asked once she remembered earlier that morning. Antauri then proceeded to tell her how they had found her. "I should go thank Otto later. And tell Sprx and Gibson that I forgive them since they apologized. And thank Mandarin for coming up with a plan to get me out." She looked back up at Antauri. "I'm going to be busy today, aren't I?" Antauri nodded and she sighed. "I guess I should get up then." However, Antauri had other plans. He didn't let go of her and refused to let her up. She looked at him with a questioning look, curious as to why he is refusing to let her go._

" _Luna, you know why you didn't have any nightmares when I am in contact, don't you?" Luna blushed and hid her face in her hands. After a little while, she pulled her hands away and nodded. "Why am I the only one to stop your nightmares?"_

" _It's… it's a curse type thing with my home village," Luna said with a large sigh. "My village was small but powerful. We were divided into four types. Earth, wind, fire, and water. My family controlled the winds." Luna set an example by summoning a small fear of wind. "My village was peaceful until the hunters came. I was just extending my abilities to as far as I could one night when a heard a conversation. It was between Skeleton King and the man in white. The man in white would give Skeleton King something called the Citadel of Bone in exchange for my home village where they can hide their wealth after clearing us out. I warned my parents about it but they thought it was just a dream. Two days later, the hunters came. I watched half of the villagers die because of the hunters. I was the one, along with a few other kids, that escaped the massacre of our village. However, the man in white and a few of his hunters were coming after my group. I was the only who could control wind in the group so I ran in a different direction as them. I used the wind to make it sound like there were more with me and I lead the hunters away from the other kids. I was able to get them to follow me for two days before they realized that it was only me and none of the other kids. They wanted to get rid of the rest of us so we couldn't return to take the land back. I ran into Shuggazoom with them following me and you know the rest." Luna wasn't sure when but she had started crying at some point in telling him about the hunters._

" _What about when you are sleeping?" Antauri asked, making Luna blush. She was hoping to avoid that._

" _Um… well… my whole village was like that. Most of the time the nightmares don't start until we turn fifteen but myself and my sister started very early. I don't want to say any more than that. It's embarrassing. Can we go now?" Antauri nodded and they both got up to meet with the rest of the team and eat lunch._

* * *

Present day

Lulu and her three friends, after Evanna woke back up, showed the Hyper Force around the rest of the lab, the part that the girls actually use on a daily bases. They were getting close to the sleeping quarters when banging could be heard along with a cry for help. Evie started to giggle at the sound.

"Didn't we remind him that he needs to block the door with something? Again," Aquatica asked.

"Yes," Evanna said while nodding. "But of course the idiot forgets that the doors automatically lock every single time." Lulu nodded to Evie and the purple monkey raced to the door, putting in the code, and a tiny monkey rolled out.

"Ow…" he whined while rubbing his head.

"Sakko?!" The Hyper Force shouts with surprise. The cross dressing monkey shrieks in fear and runs behind Evie, who was giggling again.

"Do not fear, Hyper Force. Sakko is no longer evil, Evie has made sure of that," Lulu said with a smile.

"Yeah. She used terror to scare him into being good," Aquatica said with a shiver, remembering when the anger was directed at her once.

"What could be so terrifying about her?" Sprx asked. "She won't stop giggling at everything! I think she might be insane. Have you ever thought about locking her-AH!" Sprx was now being thrown around the hall by vines. The other three Elemental Sisters just stood and stared while the Hyper Force worried over their friend. Finally, the vines placed him gently down where he tripped over his own feet and face planted the ground.

"Impressive," Lulu complimented. "You actually held back quite a bit, Evie." Said purple monkey giggled and shrugged.

"That's holding back?" Chiro questioned. Evanna, Aquatica, and Lulu all nodded. "I hate to see what she's like when she isn't holding back."

"You know," Sprx muttered from the floor. "I thought she was going to be a lot like Otto but I was wrong. She's scarier than Nova frozen in ice after being turned pink." Lulu chuckled at the analogy. Sakko scurried from behind Evie and hopped onto Lulu's shoulder. Antauri wasn't all that happy about Sakko being there but wasn't sure why he wasn't too happy about it. Sakko, however, noticed and began to laugh, catching everyone's attention.

"Be careful, Antauri," Sakko warned. "You're becoming protective without knowing why~"

"Sakko, what doth thee mean?" Aquatica asked calmly.

"You know, no one talks like that anymore, right?" Sakko asked.

"That gent can speaketh this way," Aquatica said as she pointed to Gibson. Sakko gave him the 'are you kidding me' look. "But this person mostly speaketh like this to vex thee." Lulu shook her head.

"Sakko," Evanna called. "What did you mean before? About the silver simian." Sakko jumped from Lulu's shoulder to Evanna's.

"Simple," the small monkey answered. "Antauri was getting all jealous when I was on Nana's shoulder. Then he got all confused because he doesn't understand why he was feeling protective of a monkey he barely knows. It's quite funny if you ask me!" Lulu chuckled as Sakko used his arms to exaggerate everything and at Antauri's attempt to hide his pout. Chiro raised his hand.

"What is it, Chiro?" Lulu asked.

"Who is Nana?" Chiro asked.

"That is just another pet name for Lulu!" Evie answered the boy.

"If Lulu and Nana are just your pet names, then what is your real name?" Chiro asked, confused. Evie squealed before running off, thoroughly distracting everyone from the question. Everyone chased her down and found her in her workshop. She pulled out five bracelets, one smaller than the others, each with a different charm on it. Evie handed Aquatica one with a water droplet charm on it. She handed one with a fire charm to Evanna and gave the one with a bow on it to Sakko. Then she handed the one with a tornado charm on it to Lulu and put the one with the leaf charm on herself.

"I know you well enough to know that these do something," Lulu said, making Evie squeal with happiness and excitement.

"Yes, yes!" Evie cheered. "The charms are all trackers!"

"It's like deja vu. Except back then, I didn't know about the tracker," Lulu mumbled, reminiscing. Suddenly Lulu became serious. "They're coming."

"Those gents art most notable cowards, an infinite and endless liar, an hourly promise breaker, the owners of no one good quality," Aquatica said with a growl as she stormed to an elevator and left for the roof.

"I'm liking this girl more and more," Gibson said with a smile. The rest of the Hyper Force was surprised, not expecting Gibson to start forming a crush. The girls and Sakko raced after Aquatica to the roof of the laboratory so they could look down on the two scientists that have entered the perimeter.

"Hello girls," Professor Hiro greeted. "Can't we please have our place back."

"Thou art unfit for any place but hell!" Aquatica shouts.

"No!" Lulu shouts at the scientists, giving them a simple answer.

"You are as a candle, the better burnt out," Aquatica calls.

"Come now, girls. Can't we be peaceful?" Professor Hiro asked from where he stood, mainly because if he moved the vines that Evie controlled would attack him and Doctor Yoshi.

"Thy sin's not accidental, but a trade! Come, come, you forward and unable worms! And feeleth the power of hatred within four women!" The Hyper Force just watched the exchange until Chiro had an idea.

"Hey Lulu," Chiro whispered. Lulu turned to look at the boy and saw him waving her over. She walked over to him. "You and the others won't leave unless the laboratory is gone, right?" Lulu nodded. "You and your team grab your stuff and then we blow the place up. Evie said she likes building things that explode. She and Otto can work on them tonight after you all are done packing. They told us we had to get you girls out. They never said we couldn't blow up the lab afterwards!"

"I agree with Chiro," Gibson added. "This way, they won't try to make an unneeded army." They all agreed before allowing Lulu to return to her team.

"You may have your lab at noon tomorrow!" Lulu shouted down. "Do not return to this place until then!" The two scientists agreed before leaving. Then the other girls started to freak out over what Lulu said. "I never stated what state the lab will be in when we give it to them."

"What on Shuggazoom are talking about Lu?" Evanna asked. Lulu began to explain Chiro's plan. It then started to rain while both groups were still talking on the roof. Sakko and Evie became very excited and started to run around the roof.

"RAAAAAAWWRRRRRRRR!" The two monkeys shouted towards the sky, surprising the Hyper Force. Otto slowly began to smile and joined the two.

"What are they doing?" Chiro asked, confused.

"They are trying to scare the rain clouds away," Aquatica said with a small giggle. Evie and Sakko grabbed Lulu and pulled her with them, begging for her to join them. She laughed but joined them. "Lulu was the one to teach them to do that." Gibson was about to counter it but, out of memory, kept his mouth shut. "Perhaps it's illogical," Aquatica shrugged.

"RAAAAAAWWRRRRRRRR!" Lulu shouted, sending a shock wave towards the sky. The shock wave parted the sky and soon the rain stopped. The monkey team watched in amazement while Chiro watched in awe.

"But it works," Aquatica said. "To some, it would appear as if the clouds were afraid."

"Hey you four!" Evanna shouted at the laughing quartet. They looked over to the white monkey. "We have packing to do." They nodded and both teams returned indoors. The Hyper Force was free to explore while the Elemental Sisters and Sakko packed what little they had. Chiro went to visit with Sakko while he packed. Antauri went to visit Lulu, Gibson visited Aquatica, and Otto visited Evie. Nova and Sprx followed Evanna, who only wanted to bring a few photos, to the cafeteria where they talked and prepared dinner. The yellow and red monkeys found out that the head of the lab funding never found out about the take over and still sent food over despite the scientists no longer living there. Meanwhile, Chiro was talking to Sakko.

"How did you end up living with the girls?" Chiro asked as he watched the small cross dressing monkey throw a few things in a backpack.

"Well, Skeleton King up ended kicking me out and threw me to the side, I ended up living out in the forest. After a while I stumbled across the lab the girls had been living in. It had started raining so I went in to stay dry and warm. Not long after, though, I heard the roaring of Evie and Nana. I was scared because I didn't know what it was at the time. So I started running around the building looking for somewhere to hide. I ended up coming into this exact room. The door locked me in and I was later released by the girls. They took me in and took care of me. We had a few rough spots at the beginning but that soon ended when Evie nearly beat me within an inch of my life." Sakko chuckled at the memory. "Out of everyone I know, Nova and Evie are the scariest when they get mad. Although, Evie takes longer to get mad."

"Wow… so they are really nice," Chiro said. Sakko nodded.

"Yeah. I probably wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for them," Sakko said with a smile as he zipped up his bag. "I think Luna is my favorite. She's so motherly." Chiro's eyes widened when he heard the name.

"Who?" Chiro asked. Sakko's eyes widened in realization and he covered his mouth.

"That wasn't supposed to come out." Sakko sighed. "Don't tell the others. Lulu wants to see how long it takes them to realize she is right in front of them. I'm not even sure _how_ she knew you guys would be coming here."

"I won't tell so long as you are really a good guy now," Chiro said.

"I am. Evie is terrifying when she's mad." Sakko looked to the clock on the wall. "Come on. Evanna will be making dinner soon. She's the only one other than Lulu that can cook and it is her turn tonight." Chiro nodded and followed the small monkey to the cafeteria. Meanwhile, Evie and Otto were talking about what kind of explosives they should make. They agreed to make several little ones that would go off at the same time to create a big explosion. After that, they raced to the cafeteria to eat. Aquatica and Gibson were quizzing each other on anything and everything they could think of while Aquatica packed. At some point, Gibson insulted magic and made Aquatica mad. She started yelling and insulting him in Shakespearean. It was then Gibson learned two things. 1) Don't insult magic in front of the female medical officer. 2) She reverts to speaking Shakespearean when she gets mad or wants to annoy someone. Aquatica zipped her bag with much force before stomping towards the cafeteria, Gibson trying to follow behind her to apologize. Sprx even tried to tease Gibson but the blue monkey ignored his red brother, making Nova laugh and Sprx's pout at his failure.

"Enough Gibson!" Aquatica shouts. He had been trying to get back on to Aquatica's good side the entire time they were in the cafeteria. The light blue female was even able to float a large amount of water over the darker blue monkey's head. Everyone in the cafeteria was watching to see if the bubble of water gets dropped on Gibson.

"Aquatica, you dump that on him and you'll be the one to clean it up," Evanna warned. Aquatica thought about it for a moment before letting the water fall on the confused simian.

"It's water," Aquatica said with a shrug. "I can easily clean it back up." Everyone in the room laughed at the now drenched Gibson. "Serves you right for insulting magic." Evie stopped her laughing.

"Never insult magic! It runs through the four of us," Evie said.

"But magic is illogical!" Gibson complained. Aquatica pulled all the water off of Gibson and had it float a little above her hand. Evie summoned vines from the few plants that were in the room and made them lift her up. Evanna summoned a fireball in one of her hands.

"They call themselves the Elemental Sisters for a reason," Sakko said, laughing at the amazement on everyone's faces. "Nana can control air, too." Meanwhile, in Lulu's room, Antauri had decided to keep Lulu company while she packed. She placed a frame with a picture of the Hyper Force before Chiro and Luna in it, an old puzzle box, a book with old myths and legends in it, a little crystal swan, and old pilot goggles into a backpack.

"Who taught you to 'scare the rain clouds away'?" Antauri asked.

"My mother. She died when I was still young," Lulu said. She knew he would probably have questions for her.

"You seem so much like an old friend of mine," Antauri said, looking down.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Antauri thought about it for a bit before nodding.

"Today is her birthday, in fact. I remember the first time we celebrated her birthday. She, Sprx, and Otto ended up starting a food fight." Antauri chuckled at the memory. Lulu smiled as she walked over to one of her drawers where she pulled out a necklace with a Hyper Force charm on it and a black stuffed monkey. "Mandarin, our old leader, was not happy about the mess but he wasn't very mad at them either." Lulu was able to sneak the monkey and necklace past Antauri and into her bag. Lulu laughed a little at the memory, specifically how Mandarin was trying to be serious and upset while holding back his own laugh. "Four years. That's how long she stayed with us before Mandarin became corrupt and used her to try to get to the rest of us. That was when we exiled him and placed Luna in an orphanage where we thought she would be safe. But is what you say is true about the orphanage, then she might not have survived." Antauri had a sad look on his face so Lulu decided to change the topic. She placed a hand on his shoulder, gathering his attention.

"All will right itself in the end. Now follow me. The others should have dinner ready by now." She placed the bag on her shoulder and left the room with Antauri following. They soon entered the cafeteria. Lulu noticed that Gibson had a bit of water still on his fur and figured it was Aquatica's doing.

"Nana can control air, too," Sakko said with humor in his voice. Lulu took that as her queue. She thrusted her hand forward and Gibson was engulfed in a small tornado. He let out a shriek of surprise. Soon, Lulu put her hand down and the tornado disappeared as well, leaving a very poofy Gibson. Everyone laughed.

"That is quite funny but I think that Gibson with pink fur is much more humorous," Lulu said, a smirk playing on her lips.

"I remember that!" Otto shouted before new laughter took over him.

"When did Gibson have pink fur?" Chiro asked, interested in hearing the story.

"It was back when Mandarin was still on our side," Sprx said. The red simian was starting to get suspicious of the black metal monkey. Lulu sat next to Aquatica as Evanna set the table.

"A chemically was lightly bumped and the smoke it produced turned Gibson's fur bright pink," Lulu elaborated, making Chiro and all the monkeys, with the exception of Gibson, laugh hysterically.

"I can already guess _who_ bumped the chemical and I don't think it was by accident either," Evanna said as her laughter died down and she eyed Lulu.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lulu said, looking away with a smirk on her lips. Everyone peacefully, for the most part, ate their food. When they were done, Evanna took the dishes into the kitchen and checked on the dessert. "You still do not trust me, do you Sprxy?" Lulu asked. Everyone turned to the red pilot.

"No, I don't. You keep calling me Sprxy, which I never let anyone call me, and you just mentioned an event that happened before Mandarin was corrupted." Lulu smiled at the confused monkey.

"Lulu, can you sing that one song, pleeeaase!" Evie begged. "You know, the one that always reminds you of your crush." Lulu chuckled but complied.

"Which one? The one about flying and reason or the one about which way to go?" Lulu asked, already guessing which.

"Which way to go!" Evie cheered. Lulu nodded and began to sing.

" **The earth is cold, the fields are bare, the branches fold against the wind that's everywhere. The birds move on so they survive. When snow's so deep, the bears all sleep to keep themselves alive. They do what they must for now and trust in their plan. If I trust in mine, somehow I might find who I am. But where do I go from here. So many voices ringing in my ear. Which is the voice that I was meant to hear? How will I know? Where do I go from here?** " Evanna came back in to sit and listen to Lulu while the dessert finished up. The monkey team was shocked at the song the black monkey was singing because of its familiarities. " **My world has changed and so have I. I've learned to choose and even learned to say 'Goodbye'. The path ahead is so hard to see, it winds and bends, but where it ends depends on only me. In my heart I don't feel part of so much I've known. Now it seems it's time to start a new life for my own. But where do I go from here. So many voices ringing in my ear. Which is the voice that I was meant to hear? How will I know? Where do I go from here?** " Everyone clapped before Evanna got up and returned to the kitchen. Evanna soon came back in holding a huge cake with candles on it in her hands. Three of the four Elemental Sisters and Sakko began to sing happy birthday to Lulu as the cake was placed in front of her. Antauri took a sharp intake of breath. Sprx stared at his second in command before following his eyes to the cake. Specifically: what was written on the cake. There, in huge letters, were the words 'Happy Birthday Luna'. Antauri looked to Lulu, Luna, and she just smiled sweetly at him.

 **Wow. People actually reviewed this. Thanks so much! Was Lulu really that obvious? Then again, this is a story involving Luna so... yeah... Anyways, I'm so glad you guys like this so far and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you all think in the reviews please! I like reading what you guys think. It helps fuel my writing. I did turn Sakko good because I think he can be so cute when he is good. Also, I did cheat a little with the Elemental Sisters. Their eyes represent who I am pairing them with. Three guesses as to who Evanna is paired with (and it isn't Chiro. Chiro belongs to Jinmay). Stay human everyone. Unless you can be a crime fighting cyborg monkey.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: New Home**

 _"Now you must be very careful when around these chemicals. If you aren't, then you will-" Gibson stopped his lecture when bright pink smoke blasted his face. The little girl, who was watching the scientist, retracted her finger from the vile she had barely touched. Gibson had been droning on again so Luna decided to give him a break from his constant work in the lab. Gibson's blue fur slowly turned pink because of the reaction from the smoke. It had already been several months since the kidnapping incident and in that time she had given everyone nicknames and they had taught her a few more moves to keep herself safe._

 _"Oops," the little girl whispered. "Sorry Gibby." Gibson knew she had done that on purpose and decided to go along with it._

 _"I'll give you a one minute head start… Now!" The white haired girl ran for her life out of the lab and towards the tubes. On the way to the tubes, she bumped into Mandarin and fell to the ground. The orange monkey turned around and raised an eyebrow to the girl as she looked up at him._

 _"Sorry Mandy," the little girl said. Mandarin helped her up with a chuckle._

 _"Did you make Nova mad again, Little Moon?" The orange monkey asked. She shook her head and was about to answer when she was interrupted._

 _"Time's up!" Gibson shouted before running out of his lab and towards the girl. She shrieked with laughter before running to the tubes to go to a different room. Mandarin was failing at hiding his laughter at the sight of the bright pink scientist. Luna exited Antauri's tube after reaching the command center where everyone else was before Gibson could reach her. Antauri was meditating while Sprx and Otto played video games and Nova watched._

 _"AURI!" She shouted. Antauri pulled himself out of meditation to look at the small girl. "Gibby's after me!" Antauri sigh but levitated to the opposite side of one of the sphere chairs from her with a small smile on his face. Otto, hearing this, pauses the game he and Sprx was playing and runs to Luna. He helped boost her into the air so she could land on the chair before she jumped into Antauri's arms. Once she was secure in his arms, he floated a little higher and away from the chairs._

 _"What did you do… This… Time…?" Antauri's question needed no answer from the girl because Gibson soon came down his tube, still a bright pink. Nova, Otto, and Sprx began to laugh their heads off. Antauri was even having some troubles containing his chuckles, but did a better job than Mandarin._

 _"Good...job...chicky," Sprx said between laughs._

 _"You can't hide behind Antauri forever, Luna," Gibson threatened playfully._

 _"Technically she can," Otto said after catching his breath. "Remember the nightmares? Antauri is the only one that can keep her from screaming." Gibson glared at the mechanic before turning around, stomping back to his lab, and playfully grumbling. Luna giggled at this and Antauri turned his gaze to her._

 _"That was GREAT chicky!" Sprx said as Antauri lowered themselves to the ground. Luna hopped off of Antauri and skipped over to the red monkey._

 _"Thanks Sprxy!" Luna cheered as she petted him. Sprx only chuckled and shook his head at her actions. This was her revenge for doubting her innocence months ago._

 _"Do you purposely keep calling me that because you know that I would only let you call me that?" Sprx asked. Luna giggled again._

 _"Yep! Hey, Star?"_

 _"Yeah, Luna?" Nova answered._

 _"Can we train some more later today?" Nova nodded. Mandarin came down his tube, tears still in his eyes from laughing so hard. He took a deep breath before turning to Otto with a look of seriousness._

 _"Did you repair the wires in the Super Robot's jets?" Mandarin asked his green friend. Otto mumbled an oops before racing for his tube._

 _"Be careful Mech!" Luna called after him._

 _"Relax, Little Moon," Mandarin said as he petted her head. "Otto is a great mechanic."_

 _A week passed and Luna woke up in a great mood. She even managed to wake up early and decided to make breakfast for everyone. She managed to make a lot of pancakes, with the help of her powers; make a pot of coffee, and set everything on the table before Mandarin, who was usually the first to wake, even woke up. The orange simian entered the dining room right as Luna was finishing her surprise._

 _"You made breakfast?" Mandarin asked. Luna nodded with a huge smile across her face. "What's the special occasion?"_

 _"I just decided to do something nice for you guys since I'm turning a year older today," Luna explained as she brought out cups for everyone._

 _"What?! You never told us it was your birthday!"_

 _"You never asked." Mandarin ran out of the room to wake everyone and tell them about Luna's birthday, making the ivory haired girl laugh. When everyone was awake and up, they wished Luna a happy birthday and spent the whole day with her. Nova and Otto made a late lunch while Gibson worked on the cake, which turned out surprisingly well for his first time. Otto easily made a frame and placed a picture of the team and Luna in it, Gibson found an old puzzle box he thought Luna might like, Mandarin found a book with old myths and legends in it, Nova went out earlier and found a little crystal swan, Antauri had gone out with Nova and found a stuffed black monkey, and Sprx found old pilot goggles that could fit Luna. They all gave her their presents and she loved them all. During their late lunch, Otto decided to act dramatic when Luna shot a pea at him and pretend to die. As she was laughing, he tried to shoot some mashed potatoes at her but she used her powers to redirect the food. Right into Sprx's face. And so the food wars began. Mandarin tried to be serious and scold him but Luna could see his lip twitch ever so slightly and decided to help. By throwing gravy covered turkey in his face. It took a few silent seconds before Mandarin joined in with the food fight. Mandarin and Sprx versus Luna and Otto. Antauri's and Nova left the room so they could clean it up later while Gibson was hiding under the table. That night, Luna slept next to Antauri's as usual except she held the stuffed monkey to her chest, not realizing that she was merging Antauri's essence with the toy. Allowing her to sleep with just the toy and without Antauri so long as Antauri lived._

 **Present day**

"It seriously took a birthday cake for you all to figure out that she's Luna?" Aquatica asked after the monkey team and Luna finished their tear fest. Antauri, who was sitting by Luna the whole time, had his tail wrapped around her waist without anyone knowing, except for Aquatica.

"I'm sure we all had our suspicions," Gibson countered.

"We were just too afraid to hope," Nova added. Everyone was on their second or third slice of cake by this point.

"I'm surprised Antauri hasn't wrapped Luna in a hug that he never intends to let go of," Sprx teased. He got a glare from Antauri while the others laughed. Luna wrapped her own tail around his waist.

"Unlike you, Sprx, I know how to show restraint," Antauri shot back. Gibson nearly choked on his water in laughter while Otto, Chiro, Evie, and Evanna all shouted 'burn'. Everyone just stared in humorous shock at the second in command. Aquatica decided not to embarrass him with the fact that he's had his tail wrapped around Luna ever since it was confirmed that she is Luna. When everything died down a bit more and everyone was full, everyone except Otto, Evie, Luna, and Antauri went to bed. The remaining Elemental Sisters showed the rest of their guests to spare rooms while Evie showed Otto to the workshop where the two started working on building the bombs. Antauri and Luna went to the kitchen to wash dishes.

"You don't wear the necklace Otto gave you all those years ago?" Antauri asked.

"I would but the clasp broke. I still have the stuffed monkey you gave me too along with all of the presents the rest of the monkey team gave me," Luna answered. "It kept away the nightmares for a long time, the stuffed monkey, but then it just stopped. I had Sakko go out and check what was going on but he couldn't figure it out. I've been wondering though, why are you now a silver monkey?" Antauri then told her about how Skeleton King was trying to awaken the dark one worm and how Mandarin fought against them and Antauri giving up his own life. He also told her about Chiro bringing him back to life in the Alchemist's old lab. "That's who the scientists got idea to create us from. They stole his designs after he turned into the old bag of bones and they were trying to find test subjects to work with. As for Mandarin, I know someone who can completely turn him back to his original self. The good Mandy that I grew up with." The two finished the dishes and put them away.

"As great as that sounds, none of us know where he could be," Antauri said. "He disappeared after we defeated the Skeleton King."

"Actually, many villains probably think Sakko is still evil," Luna said. "If he agrees to it, we might be able to send him in undercover in order to find Mandarin."

"You'll have to ask him first."

"Ask who first?" Sakko asked as he came in to grab a glass of water.

"Sakko, would you mind going undercover in the villain world to find Mandarin? We want to turn him good," Luna explained. Sakko shrugged.

"I don't see a problem with it except Evie. I don't want my rain buddy to be mad at me again." Luna smiled and shook her head.

"I'm sure she'll understand," Luna said as she grabbed a glass of water and handed it to Sakko. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. I haven't started looking for him yet," Sakko joked. "Besides, I'm curious as to what good Mandarin is like." With that said, Sakko left to go to bed. Luna made sure her and her team's things were on one table before leading Antauri to her room to sleep without any nightmares.

"You never did explain why," Antauri said as they rested on her bed. Luna gave him a confused look. "Why am I the only one that can stop your nightmares?" Luna immediately began to blush.

"It's because you're her soulmate," Evanna called in as she passed by to patrol the lab.

"EVANNA!" Luna shouted as she grabbed one of the extra pillows and tossing it at the cracked door. The black monkey could hear her friend's chuckle from the other side of the door. Luna laid on her back as she covered her face with her hands. Antauri smiled at her before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Was she telling the truth?" Antauri asked in a calm voice. Luna nodded with her hands still on her face. "Good." Luna shifted to her side and curled up against Antauri. The second in command placed a kiss on her forehead.

"So, you're not weirded out?" Antauri shook his head and the two fell asleep. The lab was peaceful as everyone slept through the night. Gibson was sharing a room with Aquatica and were talking about magic before they started to lean against one another and fell asleep. When Otto and Evie finished building, they curled up next to each other and fell asleep. The Elemental Sisters would take turns patrolling the lab. When Antauri woke up the next morning, he immediately noticed that Luna was gone. He ran out of the room in search of the black monkey and ended up passing by Sakko on the way.

"She and the girls are in the cafeteria," Sakko called to the silver monkey, making him stop in his tracks. Sakko had been sent to wake Antauri. "Mandarin ended up breaking in during the last shift, Evie's shift, and now the four of them are arguing. I think the rest of your team is in there too." Antauri nodded before running off to the cafeteria, Sakko following after him. When he entered, arguing could be heard and he could see Luna's irritation taking over.

"ENOUGH!" Luna shouts, sending a small shock wave that made everyone quiet. "Now," Luna growled out. "I was originally going to have Sakko go undercover to find Mandarin but now there is no need since he is here."

"Why did you want to find Mandarin?" Sprx asked with annoyance.

"We are doing to revert him back to his original self from before the corruption," Antauri said as he joined the group.

"But we can't purify him until the moon is out," Aquatica noted.

"True, which means we will need to make sure he doesn't escape until then," Luna said.

"Who said I wanted to be purified?!" Mandarin shouted from the mess of vines he was in thanks to Evie.

"Quiet, meanie!" Evie shouted, squeezing the orange simian with her vines. "You need to be good!" Mandarin groaned as the vines tightened.

"Evie, he still needs to breath," Luna lightly scolded. The vines stopped constricting but they did not let go of their victim. Otto rushed into the room with a triumphant look on his face. No one noticed the blush that appeared on Evie's face when she saw Otto. Except Antauri and Luna, who shared a knowing look.

"The bombs are all placed and are set to go off in fifteen minutes!" Otto cheered. The girls and Sakko grabbed their things as Mandarin was transferred to an air bubble, courtesy of Luna. The orange simian struggled in the air bubble as the two groups left the lab and started towards the city. Antauri held Luna's hand and refused to let her go for any reason, even when he had to separate Sprx and Gibson when they started fighting. As Mandarin was trying to escape the air bubble, he noticed the second in command's behavior and decided to annoy him by trying to flirt with Luna. This continued for about ten minutes before Luna finally decided to step in, especially after she heard Antauri growl.

"Enough, Mandy," Luna said with annoyance as she summoned the air bubble closer. "It would be best if you didn't flirt." Mandarin completely stopped his struggling and stared at the black monkey.

"Well that explains a lot," Mandarin said as he crossed his arms. Everyone just stared at Mandarin. "What? My hairless monkey and Luna are the only ones Antauri would be overly protective over. Besides, Luna and Otto are the only ones that ever called me Mandy. Then there is the fact that she is using the wind to contain me." Mandarin pouted slightly when he mentioned his prison. Evie began to laugh hysterically and everyone gave her a questioning look.

"He figured it out faster than everyone else," Evie explained. The group was able to reach the edge of Shuggazoom when they heard the lab explode behind them. Evie began to cheer loudly while forcing Aquatica and Evanna to dance with her. Otto decided to make Gibson join the fun and pushed the blue monkey into the dance. Evie saw this and made sure to set Aquatica up. Meaning: Aquatica and Gibson collided, making them both shriek from surprise. They both landed on the ground with Gibson on top while Otto and Evie danced around with Evanna. Everyone else either laughed or chuckled at the scene before them while the two medical officers blushed red.

"Hey Brainstrain!" Sprx shouted. "Don't get so carried away in front of the rest of us," Sprx teased, making both blue monkeys blush even more. Gibson got up and helped Aquatica up as well. Nobody noticed Antauri slip his hand from Luna's hand and place it around her waist. The group continued forward with the silver and black monkey in the back of the line. Luna even let Evie and Otto roll Mandarin around in his air bubble in the front.

"You're not letting me go any time soon, are you?" Luna asked as she poked his hand that was still on her waist.

"I let you go once, I'm not doing it again," Antauri whispered. "I don't care if you think I'm being overprotective."

"I think it's sweet," Luna said as she nuzzled his cheek. The Hyper Force and the Elemental Sisters safely made it to the Super Robot with Mandarin, who was starting to turn green from all the rolling, still in the air bubble. Once inside, the Hyper Force showed the girls all around the robot. When the tour was done, they ate their lunch and decided to discuss Mandarin's fate.

"So why do we have to wait until the moon is out to 'purify' Mandarin?" Sprx asked the girls.

"Because, red bean," Evanna answered. "That is the only time she is able to come out."

"Who, if I might ask, are we waiting for?" Gibson asked.

"Her name is Lalin, lady of the moon," Luna answered. "We met her when Evanna turned evil several years ago."

"Don't remind me," Evanna said with a shiver.

"If we catch her at the right time, she might have time to purify him. Other wise we will have to wait until the full moon," Aquatica informed the two teams.

"Tonight is a full moon," Gibson informs. Aquatica looks at him with surprise before pulling up the calendar in her data banks to check. She pouts when she sees that Gibson was right. Evie giggled at Aquatica's face.

"Well," Evanna said. "We now know that we are definitely purifying Mr. orange here." The girls began to tell stories about their time at the lab when Evanna then seemed to remember something from before they took over. "Have you ever gone to check up on that kid you found?" Evanna asked Luna. The black monkey gave a confused look but soon remembered.

"At night, yes. The night we got him out. I wanted to make sure he got to the city alright. I remember he ended up staying with these arcade people. They were good for the most part but I could sense evil within them. I would have tried to ask him to leave there but the scientists were going to wake up soon and they couldn't know I was gone," Luna explained.

"You had a chance to escape and you didn't take it?" Aquatica asked.

"You never leave your team behind," Luna answered.

"You still stick by that stupid rule?" Mandarin asked.

"You taught me that rule yet you did not follow it yourself. Look where that has gotten you. Friendless, no allies, a horrid claw for a hand, decomposing body. Do you really think I would forget everything the Hyper Force taught me before you were corrupt?"

"Luna?" Evie asked. "Why was that boy so important? Why did you have to get him out?"

"He would have also been a success had I not gotten him out. That, and he was my sister's grandson and I could feel all of the elements running through him, creating a very strong aura in him."

"How did you know he was your sister's grandson?" Gibson asked.

"In our home village, you could tell who is family because we can feel the bond," Luna explained.

"Do you remember his name?" Otto asked. "Maybe we could fine him."

"We never really introduced ourselves. He was scared of me because of what I had become but after talking to him for a bit I was able to get him to trust me and no longer be scared of me. We walked and talked until I had lead him out of the lab. It was then that I began to explain the experiments that the scientists were doing and how I was one of them. When we reached the city, I hid in the shadows while watching him." Chiro closed his eyes, trying to remember why this seemed so familiar when he felt a rope like thing attach from him to Luna but couldn't understand why. "I wanted to make sure he was at least in a safe place and I could sense that the Arcade couple wouldn't go fully dark for several more years."

"You mentioned that those from your village could feel the bond between family members," Chiro interrupted. Luna nodded before speaking, already guessing what he wanted to ask her.

"Yes, the bond between family is usually very strong unless they are disowned for some reason. The bond feels like a strong, thick rope that is connected between family. You can always feel the bond, even if the family members are not nearby, and it can be used as a way to communicate with family in emergencies," Luna explained. "If someone is considered family but is not blood related, then the bond isn't as strong but can still be felt."

After talking for a little longer, the group finished eating and left to do separate things. Otto and Evie started building in Otto's workshop, Aquatica and Gibson performed experiments in the lab, Nova trained, Sprx and Chiro played video games, and Antauri and Luna went to the Super Robot's shoulder while Mandarin was still stuck in his bubble prison. Antauri and Luna just sat together, is tail around her waist, and stared at the city in comfortable silence as the sun began to wash the city in orange.

"Welcome back home, Luna," Antauri said, breaking the silence and nuzzling her cheek. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms and tail around him as he did the same to her. They stayed like that until the sun was passed the horizon and the stars began to show in the sky. By the time everyone was gathered, including Mandarin, on the Super Robot's shoulder; the moon began to shine in the sky. Luna stepped forward and stood straight.

"Lalin, lady of the moon. We request your assistance to purify an old friend," Luna said with a stern voice. The Moon's light suddenly brightened before a bean came towards them and landed in front of them all. A white, ghost like figure of a woman appeared in the light, her body floating and glowing in bright white light.

"Alo, Luna," Lalin said in an echoing voice. "You have found your old friends I see."

"Yes, Lady Lalin. But a friend has fallen and we wish to restore him to how he once was," Luna said.

"Bring Mandarin, former leader of the Hyper Force, forward and release him," Lalin ordered. Luna bowed in respect before summoning the bubble forward and letting it pop in front of Lalin, making Mandarin fall on his knees in front of the Lady of the Moon. He growled and glared up at Lalin.

"I never agreed to any of this!" Mandarin growled out.

"Your agreement is not needed for this," Lalin said before the orange monkey was consumed by white light and his screams could be heard all over the city. Once his screams stopped, the light died to reveal the orange cyborg monkey from the past. "He requires rest."

"Thank you, Lady Lalin," Luna said, bowing once more.

"Jenn youn, my work here is not yet finished." Luna looked up at the Lady of the Moon with confusion. Moments later, Antauri and Luna were both surrounded by light. When the lights died once more, Antauri and Luna seemed to have switched colors and become cyborg monkeys instead of their previous full metal monkey forms. Luna brushed her metal hands against her silver fur and jumped slightly when she could actually feel. "Adye, jenn youn," Lalin said before disappearing once again. One thing is for sure, it is going to be a strange morning.

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Remember: 1 review at least=me posting another chapter. I know that Super Robot Monkey Team isn't very popular so I won't continue this story if no one is actually reading this. That is why I ask for the reviews. They let me know if people actually read this or not. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
